


[podfic] i wait for you (like a empty house)

by shatou



Series: podfics read by shatou [6]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatou/pseuds/shatou
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: podfics read by shatou [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719274
Kudos: 4





	1. September

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghostwriterofthemachine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwriterofthemachine/gifts).
  * Inspired by [i wait for you (like a empty house)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134207) by [ghostwriterofthemachine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwriterofthemachine/pseuds/ghostwriterofthemachine). 



[Part 1](https://drive.google.com/file/d/19eOBnTS9H-6WhOYbsYf8AnEpe3xGYhoS/view?usp=drivesdk)  
[Part 2](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1L97MYO2RRbaMNIArRLy19NtFpzXJ1ZB8/view?usp=drivesdk)

Music credit: [The Seasons, Op.37a, TH135 - 9. September: The Hunt, performed by Vladmir Ashkenazy](https://youtu.be/yfLzVX2KMrw)


	2. October

[Listen here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/11SFhb3pLgiQ7U2XfsAOZGr0yG0eUo5QU/view?usp=drivesdk)

Music credits: [Tchaikovsky: The seasons, Op.37a, TH 135 - 10. October: Autumn’s Song](https://youtu.be/nIah-WlHJdE)

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i couldnt find a better audio hosting site i uhad to use drive- 😂


End file.
